The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the patented commercial variety Ilex×meserveae ‘Blue Prince’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,517 (patent terminated).
The new variety was discovered in Summer of 1995 by the inventor Peter Geers a citizen of Netherlands in a nursery in Boskoop, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at a nursery in Boskoop, Netherlands in August of 1995 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 10 successive generations.